


Mash Notes

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topanga left herself a note this morning, and she'll be darned if she won't complete the task on it by the end of the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mash Notes

The apartment door slammed so hard against the wall when Topanga threw it open Cory dropped the soufflé he’d been baking on the kitchen floor.

“What, how are you…” he watched her strip off her blouse and his jaw dropped. “Woah.”

Topanga’s voice was brusque and practical. “I’m between shifts, I’m on my lunch break, we’ve got fifteen minutes and I didn’t put on underpants this morning.” Now nude, she threw herself down on the couch and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders and eyes, Bridgette Bardot style. “Come here, big boy.”

Cory gave her a nervous smile as he – slowly, awkwardly – started stripping off his shirt. “So…this is our first nooner!” 

She smiled and nodded her head very slowly, as if the now-familiar sight of his wife naked had somehow shorted Cory’s brain. 

He gave her an awkward laugh. “It’s fun!” he said, bending over to strip off his jeans, grinning and giving her a quick thumbs-up. “You’re having fun?”

Topanga glanced at her wristwatch. “Seventeen minutes,” she said, climbing to her knees and grabbing his head with handfuls dragging him bodily down over her. 

The sex that ensued was awkward but reasonably satisfying, fingers accidentally poking nostrils and elbows trapping locks of hair notwithstanding. The best part about being newlyweds, Cory suddenly realized, was looking down into the face of his beloved, sweaty, red of skin, his tongue hanging out, and knowing that Topanga thought he was the most handsome man in the world.

Afterwards, Topanga anchored him to her breast with both of his hands for a good long while before reaching toward the coffee table. She held aloft the piece of paper he’d left her this morning. “I O U one quickie,” she recited proudly, kissing the top of his head before crumbling it up and pitching it into the living room wastebasket. “Boom! Done!”

Then she kissed his lips in triumph, and Cory realized he’d have to start working harder if he wanted to keep up with her competitive spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Boy Meets World**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
